The Prophecy of Violence
| members= Sean Jensen Daniel Pleasant Matt Clark Dick Dynamo | former_members=Michael Stone | weight = 542 lbs. | music = "Hang Em High" by Dropkick Murphy | alignment = Tweener | finisher = None | winpct=33 | wins=2 | losses=4 | championships= Currently none | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Steel }} The Prophecy of Violence is an Australian-American professional e-wrestling tag team and stable consisting of leader Sean Jensen, Daniel Pleasant, Matt Clark and Dick Dynamo, and previously Michael Stone They currently compete in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) competing on its Pyromania brand. History Background The Prophecy of Violence orignally formed in the AWS consisting of Holocaust, Michael Stone and Daniel Pleasant as a way to revive the flailing tag team division. At Homecoming, the two brothers of Stone and Pleasant debuted against Zenith and Kaptain Krossbones during the pre-show, defeating the two fellow Australians. Later in the show, Sean Jensen defeated Jeff Watson in a submission match, defending his LPW Television Championship in the process. After the match, Jensen emphisised that he would no longer be refered to as a "Misfit", the name of the stable he was infamously part of. That night, Jensen, Pleasant and Stone were chosen by Drew Michaels as the 10th, 30th and 34th picks to become part of the Pyromania brand, forming the stable. Formation In their Pyromania first match, Pleasant and Stone faced MC Steel and Dick Dynamo, collectively known as Project Sober, against in the first round of the Phoenix Cup, where the winner would advance, and the loser would face The Watchmen in a LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship match at Honor Roll. PoV ended up losing the match. Meanwhile, Jensen was in his own Phoenix Cup match, teaming with Jeff Watson against Richard Michaels and the debuting Jack "Pitbull" Daniels, in a successful effort. During their Undisputed World Tag Team Championship match against The Watchmen, The Hardcore Degenerates attacked Stone and Pleasant, costing them their title shot. Earlier in the night, PoV leader Jensen eliminated Steel and Dynamo in the battle royal second round of the Phoenix Cup. Jensen came second in the battle royal, being eliminated by DJC, but still qualifying for the next round, along with DJC, Cripsy, and Ryan James. At LPW Pyromania 17.3: Pick Your Poison, Drew Michaels announced that at One Way Ticket, the two teams would face off, with the winner becomeing the contenders for the Undisputed World Tag Team Championship. Stone, with his partner Daniel Pleasant in his corner, was defeated by Steel, with Dynamo in his corner. After the match, Michaels announced that at Pyromania 17.3, Pleasant and Dynamo would face off, although he changed the match to the two teaming against the current contenders Ash Strife and X, known as The Wisemen. On the asme night, Jensen lost his Television Championship to the up-and-coming Atlas Adams. During the interpromotional match, Stone and Steel interfered, causing the Wisemen to win by disqualification. Both the Degenerates and the Prophecy attacked Ash and X, but then tag champions the Watchmen came to the ring, breaking up the fight. After Jensen was defeated by Ryan James in the semi-finals of the Phoenix Cup, he was found bloddied backstage, with both Steel and Dynamo stading over him, sending a message to Stone and Pleasant. The ousting of Stone and the reformation At One Way Ticket, halfway through their contenders match, Pleasant turned on Stone, hitting the Famous Last Words, letting Steel pin Stone. After the match, Steel, Dynamo and Pleasant continued their assault on Stone, before Jensen came out, yelling at what seemed to be Pleasant. But Sean, wanting Sean to prove he wasn't "all talk", hit the Malpractice, letting Steel and Dynamo align with the newly reformed Prophecy of Violence. At Pyromania 18.1, Steel and Dynamo teamed for the first time as the Prophecy of Violence, being managed by Pleasant against Kaiser Kidd and Australis member Cripsy, being managed by his mentor Styxx. Steel and Dynamo gained the victory, hitting the Hardcore Headache on Cripsy for the win. Later in the show, all 4 Prophets were attacked by two masked men. Sheepster, who were attacked by the two maked men at At All Costs, came to the rescue, thinking that Styxx and Cripsy were behind the masks. Sheepster took them down, before the Styxx and Cripsy walked up behind him. Styxx revealed that the two men were Zenith and Kaptain Krossbones, the two new members of Australis, before the third new member of Styxx's stable Mooroopna Mayamaya attacked the distracted Sheepster. At Pyromania 18.3, Steel changed his name from Matt Clark, before the Prophets faced X and Monroe in a 4-on-2 Handicap match. Unfortunately, X and Monroe hit a double X-Tinction on Dynamo for the win. After the match, Clark and Dynamo hit their signeture Flip Off, leaving X lying in the middle of the ring. Later in the show, The Prophecy of Violence and Australis met in the backstage halls. Australis' Cripsy and the Prophets' Sean Jensen exchanged words, before a tag team match was agreed upon, where during the Vertigo pre-show of Pyromania 18.3, Clark and Daniel Pleasant (originally booked with Dynamo as Clark's partner, until Pyro General Manager Drew Michaels changed the match, with Dynamo to face Sheepster) would face Zenith and Kaptain Krossbones. At Pyromania 18.4, Dynamo competed in the biggest match of his career so far, defeating Sheepster after hitting the , and Jensen defeated DeSean J. Connery and Justus to win the LPW Western States Heritage Championship, the first title for the Prophecy of Violence. In wrestling Steel and Dynamo *'Finishing move' **''Hardcore Headache'' (Diving Shooting Star Dropkick (Dynamo) / Fireman’s carry flapjack (Steel) combination) **''The Flip-Off'' (Inverted sitout side powerslam (Steel) / Running cutter (Dynamo) combination) *'Signeture moves' **Slingshot catapult by Steel into a forearm smash by Dynamo, knocking the opponent backwards, followed by a slingshot elbow drop by Dynamo onto the opponent draped over Steel's knees **Sharpshooter (Steel) / Gogoplata (Dynamo) combination **Diving Shooting Star Elbow / Diving Shooting Star Press combination (can alternate between the two, also table finisher) Jensen and Pleasant *'Finishing move' **''Kay-Tee-Eff-Oh!'' (Spinning Right Backfist (Sean) / Right Roundhouse Kick to head (Pleasant) combination) **''A Pleasant Malpractice'' (Flapjack (Pleasant) / cutter (Jensen) combination) *'Signeture moves' **Double Suplex **Double Flapjack **Double Clothesline **Double Big Boot **Snapmare (Pleasant) / Running Boot (Jensen) **Gutbuster followed up by a running knee to the head Pleasant and Stone *'Finishing move' **''Pleasant Stone'' (Shoulder powerbomb (Stone) / Running Neckbreaker (Pleasant) combination) **''Complete Shot'' (Flapjack (Stone) / cutter (Pleasant) combination) *'Signeture moves' **Double Suplex **Double Flapjack **Double Clothesline **Double Big Boot **Snapmare (Pleasant) / Running Boot (Stone) **Gutbuster followed up by a running knee to the head *'Theme music' **''"Hang Em High"'' by Dropkick Murphy **''"Walk"'' by Pantera Match History :''† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Tag Teams Category:Stables